J Undead
'J Undead '''was a YouTuber best known for uploading a video of all Jojo Bizarre Adventure openings from Phantom Blood to Golden Wind. Jojo Arcs There are currently 8 JJBA Arcs Phantom Blood, Battle Tendency, Stardust Crusaders, Diamond Is Unbreakable, Golden Wind, Stone Ocean, Steel Ball Run and Jojolion. The OP's for Arcs 1-5 will be down below along with the main plot, Stone Ocean, Steel Ball Run and Jojolion will not be included as they haven't yet been adapted into an anime. Sono Chi No Sadame , Phantom Blood: Part 1 is set in 1888 Victorian England, a young Jonathan Joestar (better known as Jojo) has to become a brother after Dio Brando arrives at the Joestar Mansion claiming that Jojo's dad George owes a life debt to his father; which George does. Jojo's life is turned upside down after Dio tries to carry out a murder plot against the Joestar's and kills Jojo's dog. He then must kill his brother after Dio becomes a vampire after wearing a stone mask. Bloody Stream Battle Tendency: Part 2 is set first set in 1938 New York where 19 year old Joesph Joestar has just gunned down a friend of his grandfather Jonathan after he becomes a vampire because of a stone mask that Dio wore. He then ventures to Italy after he finds out that another one of Jonathan's friends Robert E.O Speedwagon discovers a pillar conating the fossilized body of the stone mask maker to learn the ancient art of Hamon. Stand Proud Stardust Crusaders: Part 3 is set in 1987 Japan where a now old Joesph Joestar has to travel to Tokyo to see his descendant, Jotaro Kujo in prison who claims he possessed by a ghost, after he is released he travels to Egypt to kil is ressurected archenemy Dio. Crazy Noisy Bizarre Town Diamond Is Unbreakable: Part 4 is set in the fictional town of Morioh, Japan in 1999 where Jotaro is in search of high school freshman Josuke Higashikata who's the illegitamate child of Joesph, after Josuke is found he joins a group who is investigating some mysterious homicides and the prison escape of Yoshikage Kira. Il Vento D'oro (Giorno's Theme) Golden Wind: Part 5 is set in 2001 Italy where protagonist Giorno Giovanna (Son of Dio) arrives in Naples and to investigate the most powerful mafia in the area, he is on a quest to absolve the mafia's corruption but ends up joining a gang himself consisting of Bruno Bucciarati who can tell if can tell if you're lying or not by licking you, Leone Abbachio who pees in a teacup and convinces Giorno that it's tea; who susbsequently drinks it and Narancia Ghirga, an 18 year old who just really sucks at math. Trivia *Parts 1, 2 and 7 all feature some kind of Zeppeli, those being Baron, Caesar and Gyro. *Giorno's hair is reminiscent of Manicotti. *If Johnny and Gyro are on Horses that are going 88 Kms/ph and are riding from San Diego to New York City; it would take them 5 Days and 11 hours to complete the Steel Ball Run for the $500,000 cash prize. *Dio was raised in an abusive household; causing him to conspire to kill off the Joestar's. *Josuke has Retrograde Amnesia, which explains his different appearance and personality in Jojolion. *Joylne Cujoh, daughter of Jotaro, is a Florida Native. *Mohammed Avdol from Stardust Crusaders bears a striking resemblance to KSI . '''This page was created on February 17, 2020 by Gorillaz Fan 806 ' Category:Users that joined in 2019 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:Anime YouTubers